


Forgotten

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the 2012 FIA Prize Giving Gala. The one where Kimi showed up with no tie and Sebastian turned up late....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Kimi was standing by the door wondering what the hell was taking Seb so long. He was going to Istanbul for 2 days - and tonight there was a strict dress code - so he was hardly packing for the trip of the centrury, yet he was still flapping about looking for things.

"Seb! For fuck’s sake come on! We’re going to miss our flight."

 

Coming down the stairs two at a time Seb finally arrived in the hall of his home. With a cheeky smile he pointed out that they were going on Kimi’s plane so they couldn’t miss their flight. As Kimi launched into a spiel about the technicality of flight plans, landing slots and crew hours Seb silenced him with a kiss.

As the younger man’s tongue swept into his mouth the Finn felt himself pushed back against the wall slightly and was severely tempted to really make them miss their flight. The idea of staying here, of Seb’s wandering hands wandering just a little bit lower down his back was much more tempting than a stuffy awards ceremony. He didn’t give a shit what people thought, but Seb did so for his own sake he pushed the pouting blond away from him and marched to the car with both of their bags.

"I just have the feeling I have forgotten something."

Kimi groaned as Seb started to go through his bag again. Yanking it from him he walked ahead trying not to smile at the other man’s complaints. He refused to stop until they were sat, comfortably, on board the jet that would take them to the awards ceremony.

 

"I really think I’ve forgotten something you know."

"You ALWAYS think you’ve forgotten something Seb. You never actually forget anything."

"No need to be grumpy. Just because you don’t want to go." Seb spat back and instantly regretted his bitchy tone.

"Don’t you want to come and be all proud when you see me get my trophy?" Even Seb laughed at his crap attempt at a cute voice.

They sat in silence for a while, relishing the last opportunity they’d have for a few days to be close in all the ways that mattered. It wasn’t about grand gestures between them, it was about Seb flicking a bit of fluff off of Kimi’s collar, Kimi stroking Seb’s hair as they watched a film or lazily linking fingers as they sat next to each other. Kimi was completely lost in the crap film they had on the laptop between them and he got a fright when Seb suddenly sat bolt upright in his seat.

 

"Shit! OMG I’m in so much trouble!"

"What now?" Kimi didn’t even bother to hide the irritation in his voice, Seb was always like this when he travelled.

"My tie is sitting on my pillow. I forgot to put it in my bag. Christian is going to kill me." Seb’s sentence got quieter as he spoke and therefore Kimi knew he was being serious.

"You can have my tie." To show he was serious Kimi got up and pulled his tie out of the pocket of his bag.

"You’ll get in trouble from Eric if he thinks you forgot your tie."

Kimi smiled and threw an arm around Seb’s shoulder and laughed softly. "I’ll wear my black shirt and they’ll just think I never planned to wear one in the first place. He’ll be too busy being relieved that I showed up to give a shit if I’m wearing a tie or not."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Seb practically launched himself at Kimi, ending up in the other man’s lap with his arms around his neck feathering kisses on his face. They locked lips in a lazy kiss with Kimi’s tongue slowly slipping in to his mouth drawing Seb’s into a relaxed dance. As Seb’s hand started to trail under Kimi’s shirt he got a wicked grin as the Finn let out a loud groan. Kissing along his jaw to his ear he whispered to the older man, in what he hoped was a sexy voice…

"I think I know how to reward you for the loan of your tie…"

Kimi raised an eyebrow as his lover slipped down off his lap onto the floor between his legs. Seb, for all his confidence on the racetrack and his bubbly, friendly nature, was a naturally shy character and he wasn’t the most confident lover Kimi had ever had. He had been trying to install some more confidence in him because, like most things in life, Seb was pretty damn good at what he did. He stifled a groan as Seb quickly went to work on his belt and zip, his plan becoming instantly clear. They didn’t have a lot of time, but there was no way he was going to push Seb away for a second time in a few hours.

Grinning in his usual way Seb watched Kimi’s eyes roll as he swiped his tongue across his end. Sucking him slowly into his mouth he loved the way the his boyfriend’s head lolled back onto the seat while his hands gripped tightly on the seat. Sliding his mouth up and down he giggled a little, the vibrations causing Kimi to moan wanton and loud and he had to be quick to stop his hip thrust from choking him. Kimi cursed Seb’s new shorter hair when he tried to tangle his fingers through it in a bid to control the pace. Whilst the style suited him massively, it gave a disappointing amount of purchase.

The knock on the cabin door was the stewards discreet way of letting then know that it was only a few minutes until they needed to be belted into their seats for landing so Seb redoubled his efforts. Kimi was lost in a world of pleasure as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down sucking hard whilst using his hand to play with that sensitive spot just behind Kimi’s sack. The intensity soon had Kimi clutching Seb’s head tightly to his crotch as he shot his load deep into his throat. Almost as soon as Seb had sorted Kimi’s trousers and sat back in his seat the announcement came that they had to put on their seat belts for the descent.

"My timing is great." Seb laughed. Kimi was starting to think that maybe having to come to this gala wasn’t so bad after all.

 

That thought didn’t last long. By the time Seb had pulled everything out of his suitcase to hunt for his passport and it became plain that they were going to have to do the same with Kimi’s - therefore alerting everyone watching to the fact that they’d packed in and travelled from, the same house - he’d gone back to thoroughly hating the event.

Seb was close to tears when it finally dawned on him that his passport wasn’t hidden in the bags somewhere, it was very definitely still in Switzerland. Being in such a public place Kimi could only pat his back, offer general words of comfort and very occasionally give his hand a discreet squeeze. He wouldn’t give a shit if the world found out about it, but he knew that Seb couldn’t handle that yet.

It was many years before the F1 world stopped insisting that Kimi towed the line and there was no way that the powers that be would accept Seb being anything less than the stereotypical golden boy. Fernando got away with more than Seb did, using his fiery Spanish temperament as an excuse, but even his personal life was the one that was ‘expected of someone of his standing’.

There was a real chance that Seb wasn’t going to be allowed into Turkey. The realisation of that was awful, but not quite as awful as the moment when Kimi knew he had to leave Seb there on his own. He’d got changed in the toilet in a bid to buy some more time, but he was already cutting it very fine to make the gala. Seb being late was going to be a massive story, especially if the guy from the Turkish motorsport federation wasn’t able to produce a miracle and get him admitted to the country, but Kimi and Seb being late (or not turning up) after travelling together could expose them both and they couldn’t take that chance. Patting his back and giving his shoulder a squeeze, and discreetly letting his fingers graze the Heppenheimer’s neck, was all he could do as he left.

 

Sitting at the gala Kimi could feel the glares directed at him from Bernie and Christian. Typically they’d think it was his fault. Bernie had even hissed at him that if he was going to be late (5 minutes wasn’t even late in his book) then the least he could do was abide by the dress code. Out of everyone there Kimi was the only one without a tie. After a very long hour there was a collective sigh of relief around the hall as the Triple World Champion arrived to collect his trophy. Approaching their table he greeted everyone appropriately, no-one else seeing the little link of fingers as he and Kimi shook hands. Bernie gave Kimi a scathing look as he could no longer resist the urge to have another go at Kimi’s blatant disregard of the rules.

"Sebastian, you must explain to Kimi one day how you manage to follow the dress code despite being held up in such a worrying manner."

"Oh," He laughed, whilst looking Kimi straight in the eye, "I’m sure I’ll explain all it to everyone one day."


End file.
